Complete Me
by Skylark Dreams
Summary: Draco is engaged to Astoria, and Hermione to Ron. When they both discover a mutual attraction to each other, things go out of hand. If the proud Gryffindor princess admits that he confuses her, will the blasé Slytherin Prince complete her?
1. After

A/N:Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response on my previous story! I'm so glad you guys liked it. So, guess what? I'm back again with a new story! This will be more than a oneshot, I promise :)

I felt like I had to respond to some of your reviews for my previous story so here you go!

Aya-airi: Thank you so much for your really detailed review! It made me really happy to read it :) haha sorry for confusing you though. Thanks for the insight on the ending, I actually didn't really think of that last angle :)

Waldorf-Wannabe1812: Thank you for your time taken to read and review! Unfortunately I won't be continuing that oneshot as I don't really know where to take it, but there's always this fic! Stay tuned for more :)

That's all for now:) Once again, this chapter is thanks to my beta, katnissisthelove :) I actually have the next chapter done but I'm waiting for her to beta for me. So if you want more you know who to find ;) JK, please read and review! :D

Chapter 1: After

Hermione felt his piercing glare on the top of her head as she tried to focus on the letter in front of her, rereading it again and again to make sure the words confirmed that she was supposed to be here. Satisfied that its content hadn't changed at all, she shifted her gaze to the window and resigned herself to watching the scenery fly by. Anything at all to avoid his steely gaze.

Finally, it seemed like he was tired of glaring at her and saying nothing. He flexed his wrist and Hermione narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't dare to try anything, would he? Not with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville in the same compartment. He shot her a self assured smirk when he caught her staring at him and she rolled her eyes and glanced back down at her letter. What she saw there made her gasp.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your place as Charms Professor has been taken by another professor. We apologise for wasting your time and wish you the best of luck in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked her affectionately, placing his large hand over hers. She was just about to reply when she saw Malfoy snickering . Of course he was responsible. This prank had Malfoy's immaturity written all over it.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I can't believe I'm coming back to teach with some filthy ferret. What a pity." She aimed her words at Malfoy, throwing a scathing glare in for good measure as well.

"Watch it, mudblood," he spat, causing Ron to whip out his wand. Draco arched an eyebrow. "Gonna ask me to 'eat slugs' again, Weasel?"

Hermione reached for his extended arm and slapped it. "Ron, you should know better! You're a teacher now; you have to set a good example!" Malfoy chuckled, but she chose to ignore him. She bristled when she felt Harry snicker in amusement beside her.

Ron looked sheepish as he lowered his wand. Hermione breathed out a sigh.

"That's better," she said as she leaned toward him. She caught Draco's expression of disgust as their lips met and her own jerked upwards in a smirk that could give Draco Malfoy himself a run for his money.

She scooted closer to Ron in an effort to annoy the hell out of Draco by snogging Ron to within an inch of his life. She was rewarded when he cursed under his breath and stalked out of their compartment.

The Great Hall was positively buzzing with excitement. Hermione could see all the cute little first years in their oversized robes chattering in the entrance hall, waiting to be sorted into their houses. Ron grabbed her hand and led her towards the staff table when she almost unconsciously drifted toward the Gryffindor student's section.

They got seated at the table and she tried not to crane her neck to look for a certain blonde. Instead, she concentrated on Ron's carrot red hair and the light sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks. Adorable. Right?

Her attention was drawn away from Ron when Draco emerged from amidst a crowd of second years, looking thoroughly pissed off at the jam they created. She smiled secretly to herself, he looked pretty hot when he was angry, she thought. Her smile vanished when she saw Astoria Greengrass following behind him, her china-doll like hand encased in his own pale one.

Draco found a seat next to her and she immediately squirmed. He reached back over to touch his lips to Astoria's and then look back at her. His smirk was clear as day on his face. _Payback sucks, Granger._

Sickened to her stomach, she looked away. Since when had she been this bothered over what Draco Malfoy did? Why had her mood turned sour when she saw Malfoy and Astoria together? Then, it hit her. _They looked like the perfect couple_, she realized.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when McGonagall stood up from her seat and rapped her fork against her goblet, commanding the entire student population's attention immediately.

"I'm so very glad to see all of you back here, it's been a long break, but once again Hogwarts is open once more to those who are eager and willing to seek wisdom and knowledge…" Hermione tuned out of her speech and concentrated on watching Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. She could see his hand on Astoria's bare thigh and she scoffed in disgust.

"Table manners, Malfoy," she said under her breath, then cursed herself as a delighted smirk lit up his face.

"…and Hermione Granger, who will be teaching Charms this year!" A huge round of applause sounded for her as Ron nudged her to get up. She hastily jumped up, her hips brushing against Malfoy's shoulder in the process. She caught sight of Astoria's glare as she waved.

Later, in the corridor, when all the students had been ushered to their rooms, she pulled Harry aside.

"Listen Harry, do you know why Draco and Astoria are acting so weirdly all of a sudden? It's like they suddenly got all chummy. What's going on?" She spewed out her questions breathlessly.

"Didn't you know 'Mione? They got engaged under Lucius' will," He must have seen the look on her face because he continued. "Don't look so shocked, 'Mione, you wouldn't believe how many girls would jump at the chance to marry Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't hear past the word engaged. Draco and Astoria were now engaged?


	2. Marry Me?

Heyyy what's up? haha sorry I made you guys wait so long, it's just that I was pretty disappointed with how many reviews my first chapter got :( Oh well, I hope this one will be better *hinthint* ;) Okay anyway I hope you like this chapter :D A HUGE thank you to my incredibly awesome beta katnissisthelove because my computer died on me and I lost all my stories and THANK GOODNESS she had it in her computer :D so this chapter is dedicated to her!

WARNING: Some Ron bashing ^^

Enjoy and please review :D

Chapter 2: Marry Me?

Hermione had just settled in her comfy four-poster bed with her Charms text, fully intending to draw out her lesson plan for the next few weeks or so when Ginny burst in, her curvy body clad in a sapphire asymmetrical dress. Hermione glanced up in surprise and her Charms text hit the wooded floor with a thud.

"'Mione, what are you doing in bed? Have you picked out a dress to wear yet?" Ginny asked as she fumbled around at her side of the room, gathering accessories and makeup. Ginny sighed when she saw Hermione's bewildered look. "McGonagall's welcome party for the new professors, remember? It starts in an hour!"

"Oh," Hermione stared ant Ginny's reflection as she expertly applied eyeshadow and mascara. She swiped on peach coloured gloss that complimented her skin tone perfectly. "Then I guess I'm not going."

Ginny looked aghast at her declaration. "But you have to! Ron is going to…" She caught herself just in time. "Anyway, you have to go." She finished lamely. Hermione narrowed her eyes but decided to give in. after all, this was Ginny and she had been proven to not only have one hell of a Bat Bogey curse, but also many new variations, just waiting to be tested on the next deserving subject. Hermione shuddered at the memory of the last seventh year Hufflepuff that had tried to cross Ginny.

With a colossal sigh, she threw her covers aside and proceeded to raid her meager closet for a dress to wear when Ginny pulled out an emerald green strapless dress from its garment bag with a flourish. Her eyes widened at the very strongly Slytherin reminiscent dress and she was about to open her mouth to protest when Ginny shook her finger, much like an adult reprimanding a small child.

"You're wearing this, and that's that," Ginny said mock sternly, tossing the frock at her. She caught it and reluctantly stripped and pulled it over her head. No need for modesty with Ginny.

Ginny waved her wand and a sheen of natural looking makeup enhanced Hermione's feminine features. Whilst it was not as perfect as it would have been, had it been applied by hand, Hermione reckoned that it had still improved her looks tremendously. She looked herself over. Her chest wasn't really that well endowed enough to fill the cups of the dress nicely and it sagged a little. Ginny observed this and held up a padded push up bra but she put her foot down. No way was she going to wear a push up bra and show off all her cleavage to the world. Or more specifically, the groping hands of Ron Weasley.

In the end, she used her wand to magically shrink the midriff section of her dress, so it fit her perfectly and stepped into ruby flats. She grabbed a simple black clutch, filling it with necessities for that night. Hermione glanced back and the mirror at her unruly brown hair but decided to leave it. After all, nobody could ever be perfect, could they?

They made their way to the Room Of Requirement, where Hermione muttered, "I need a private room" three times before a door with a gold ornate handle appeared, as had been promised by the gold gilded invitation that Mcgonagall had sent ahead. Hermione and Ginny made their way inside to the intimate setting. Hermione was happy to see Neville and a few other acquaintances that she hadn't seen on the train. She strode over eagerly, wanting to say hi and perhaps catch up a little about the good old times when Ron abruptly showed up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. He frowned at the colour of her dress, but didn't complain at the amount of skin it revealed. As he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, she was glad she turned down Ginny's push up bra, for who knew what other unspeakable things Ron might attempt to do, at the slightest hint of added cleavage?

The movement of the Weasel's bright carrot red hair caught his eye and he turned to watch as he kissed Granger. The weasel seemed to have a little problem with the colour of her dress, but Draco didn't have any problem at all. Oh no. He licked his lips as the tempting sight of Granger, the untouchable Gryffindor princess dressed in such alluring Slytherin colours.

Astoria slipped her arms round his slim waist. "What's so delicious, love?"

Draco ground his teeth to keep from pulling away and forced himself to remain civil with her. "Nothing… just the chocolate frogs, m'dear," he improvised, even though there were no chocolate frogs to be seen. He immediately became turned off when he feltAstoriapress her whole body against his own lean and lithe one. Merlin, he thought, couldn't she have some public decency at least? He was just about to pull away and tell her off when McGonagall addressed the small pulled away and Draco felt Granger's eyes burning into his shoulder from across the room.

"Good evening, professors. As you may know, we are to be working very closely together in the term to come, so I hope that you may all come to address me as Minerva. It gives me great pleasure to be able to call back this very talented group of recent graduates to enter the hallowed halls of Hogwarts once more, embarking on a journey to impart your great knowledge and wisdom to those in need of it." Mcgonagall's words echoed within the room, which had become deathly silent, as every young professor, regardless of their previous houses, hung on to her every word.

"But I am an old woman, and I do tend to go on, as I'm sure many of you will have the chance to experience for yourself, soon enough. But before we begin the festivities, I believe we have a special event planned. Mr. Weasley?" With this, the lights in the room dimmed and there was a spotlight thrown over where Hermione and Ron were standing.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably as all attention was immediately cast on her and Ron. If the room had been deathly silent before, then it was so silent then that even the ghosts of Hogwart's past had turned their focus onto the fairytale couple in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione glanced at Ron helplessly. Ron, whose attention had seemed to be captured by a lady somewhere off to his right, wrenched his gaze away to rest on Hermione. He pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. A gasp ripped from her throat.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron said nervously and pried open the box. It contained a magical ring, one that would bind them together forever. Hermione was far from stupid. If she ever decided to break their engagement, she would suffer from withdrawal symptoms… or worse. She didn't think these rings were even used anymore. While Ron was adjusting his position, a round object clattered out of his pocket and the graphics of her and Ron's parents hovered above it.

"Well er, you see, I promised them a live telecast of this…" Ron stuttered, not aware that he was putting more pressure on Hermione. Or perhaps very much aware, Hermione pondered thoughtfully, which was the very reason why he did it in the first place. Immediately, she pushed the traitorous thoughts away from the front of her mind, and glanced cautiously at the crowd of people around her. Her gaze finally landed on the jubilant, excited faces of her parents. This could not end well.

She slowly turned her head and met a pair of steel gray eyes.

Draco scoffed. Weasley, the ever present fool. Didn't he know that Hermione absolutely didn't want to marry him, _ever_? The blithering idiot still had the audacity to propose in public, where everyone was expecting her to say yes. Girls couldn't –shouldn't!- be forced into decisions like this, not when it concerned their entire future. Granger turned to meet his eyes and he could see the inaudible plea in them. He sympathized with her, knowing how it felt like to be forced into a marriage. He wanted to do something, anything. But Lucius was watching. But- bloody hell, did he just admit he felt sorry for Granger? He was a Malfoy! Malfoys didn't show sympathy for anyone, much less a mudblood muggleborn know-it-all like Granger. But then again, Malfoys weren't complete cowards either, as contrary as that is to popular belief.

"Go on, love." Hermione's parents chorused, tears filling their eyes. This made Hermione break eye contact with him. Draco caught sight of the ring; it had similar binding properties that his own had. He had no idea the Weasel was this barbaric, but then again, what could one expect from such a disgraceful blood traitor of _that_ kind of standing? Hopefully Granger knew what she was getting herself into.

Draco watch as her mouth parted slightly. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves and surveyed the people around her once more, as if reminding herself that there was no escape from this.

He watched as she extended her left hand toward the Weasel.

He watched as she closed her eyes and heard her beautiful rose-bud lips uttered her whispered agreement.

"I will."

How was it? Let me know please! Even if it's just a simple ':)' I'll appreciate it! REVIEW :D


	3. Just a Boy

Heeey everyone! It's been a long while since I last updated, sorry! Anyway I've been kind of disappointed with the number of reviews this story has been getting so if you're reading this just take the time to drop a really short review, it would make my day. I would love to hear feedback on what you liked and didn't like, or what you want me to include. I'm open to new ideas even though I have my own stuff planned out :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Just a Boy

Draco struggled to keep his cool as the Gryffindors and Slytherins in front of him fooled around to no end. Bloody Merlin, had he really been this infuriating to Snape, bless his soul? These second years were cavorting about foolishly in a room with bubbling cauldrons of dangerous potions that could maim them permanently or even end their life if mishap occurred.

The handsome blond Potions Master glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Alright then, pour out samples of your potions and hand them to the front for testing immediately or your marks will not be recorded." What had he, a Malfoy, been reduced to? Making flimsy threats to get a bunch of second years to do his bidding, no less. However, it worked and students were soon scrambling to the front, depositing their vials carelessly and flouncing out of the room. Sometimes he didn't know why he came back to this pathetic excuse for a school. He'd rather be staring at Granger's ample curves all day on the secret photograph he'd taken of her while she'd been changing back when they shared living quarters as Head Boy and Girl. No, he wasn't perverted. He just knew how to get what he wanted.

He waited for the students to file out before waving his wand to perform a simple spell to check the contents in the various vials before him. He wrote down their scores and vacated his office. Good. It was lunch and he'd finally be able to see Granger and that delectable mouth of hers.

Hermione happily dismissed her NEWTS charms class, gathered up her books and headed down to the Great hall for lunch. She was looking forward not only to a scrumptious meal, but also to catching up with Harry and Ron. They'd just been assigned their classes and if they were anything like Ron had described, this meal would be an interesting one. She quickened her footsteps when she heard someone following her but relaxed as soon as she felt Ron's embrace. She wrinkled her nose at his sweatiness and swatted his hands off her.

"Someone's been working out on the Quidditch pitch," she teased, holding her nose.

Ron nodded fervently in agreement. "Had a hard time teaching those bloody prigs. Thank Merlin it's time for lunch, I'm starving."

He leaned in with a playful glint in his eye and Hermione turned her head away. His sweaty scent was doing nothing to turn her own, in contrary to what she'd read, it was putting her off more than ever. Couldn't he bother to at least change into a fresh shirt before pawing her all over like that?

"Oh Ronald, when are you ever not starving? Scourgify." Her spell didn't work as well as a shower but it would do for now. She took his now clean hand in hers and they walked hand in hand toward the Great Hall. Let Malfoy see this, she thought. She didn't know why his ferret face popped up into her mind, when she had Ron beside her, but it wasn't all that unpleasant as she thought it to be.

He wrinkled his nose at the antiseptic smell that now followed Astoria wherever she went. Draco knew she didn't want to be Madame Pomfrey's aid. She only did so as to be in close proximity to him at all times, the possessive bint. Turning his coiffed blond head away before his appetite further diminished, his eyes sought out a brown bushy haired head. She was facing him, sitting with Weaselhead and Scarface. She was spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth, her lustrous lips closing around the spoon. He could almost envision her lips wrapped around a certain anatomy of his-

He jerked guiltily when her honeyed eyes met his. He turned back to face Astoria and shifted to hide the straining bulge in his pants from her, lest she do something highly inappropriate like give him a handjob under the table. Astoria cuddled into his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. He observed Granger's eyes narrow at their intimacy and sent one of his patented smirks her way, reveling at the peachy blush spreading across her cheeks. He cocked one immaculate golden eyebrow at her and she scowled and turned away.

So Granger was jealous after all.

Draco was rummaging in the Charms classroom, pretending to look for something when Hermione walked in. In spite of herself, her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She spat.

"Looking for something." He answered in an aloof way, brushing his pale blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Hermione gulped. Her stomach twisted itself into knots. She suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room had gone up by several degrees. What could he be possibly looking for in here? He'd never even stepped in this classroom long enough to be able to leave something here. She was just about to raise that point when his eyes shifted to her heaving chest. She immediately snapped her robes closed. He smirked at her again, that infuriating ferret smirk.

"Found it," he shot over his shoulder as he brushed past her.

"'Mione, could you help me with this for a second?" Neville gestured to the greenhouse where they usually harvested ingredients for classes such as Potions. Hermione hesitated for a second, running through her schedule in her mind and was pleased to find that she was free for the evening.

"Sure, I'm free for the rest of the evening anyway." She started to head in that direction when she saw Malfoy listening in on their conversation.

"Well well. Goody goody Granger offering her services to Longbottom here. Wonder what Weasel will think." He challenged here with that raised eyebrow again.

She rose and took the bait willingly. "Oh sod off Malfoy. Not like you purebloods will stand anything but inbreeding anyway."

He leered at her. He was about the shoot a retort back when at that bushy head when McGonagall strode by, apparently having overheard their childish spat.

"Still going at it like the old days I see. For that, Mr Malfoy, you'll have to take over Mr Longbottom's place and help him harvest ingredients, for your own class, I might add. Consider it detention." There was a smirk playing about her lips, which had gone as soon as it had appeared.

Hermione glared at him. He glared back, not giving the bushy bookworm an inch.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Hermione turned on her heel, leaving him to admire her figure through her robes.

Draco tugged insistently at the root before him. It didn't budge. He lifted his eyes a fraction to see that Granger had already plucked out a whole tray of those roots. She lifted her head.

"You need water to get those out." She told him curtly, tossing him the water hose. He caught it deftly and eyes her in her white blouse. A devilish smirk spread across his lips. He wandlessly flicked on the water supply and aimed it at the plant's roots, but let his fingers slip 'accidentally' and the water's spray landed on Granger, soaking her whole front and turning the thin white material translucent. A shriek tore at his ears, but it was worth the sight he got to see. His eyes feasted greedily on the faint green outline that was her bra.

"MALFOY! You did this on purpose!" She gasped as she tried to cover herself up hastily. He held up his hands innocently, pasting on an apologetic expression over his grinning face, and failing horribly. He licked his lips at the thought of his House colours on her pale skin and his slacks tightened considerably. Acting purely on impulse, he reached over and grabbed her wrist, dragged her around the table toward him and pressed his lips on hers.

He felt her struggle in his arms. He really shouldn't be doing this. The thought of Astoria was chased from his mind as Granger squirmed against him, rubbing up against him.

Hermione gasped as she felt the assault of warm lips upon her own. His arms encircled her waist and she froze when she felt something hard rub against her hip. His muscular body pressed against her and she longed to feel his hot searing skin, run her hands over his smooth pale chest. She closed her eyes and saw Ron in her mind's eye, and she felt a faint burning sensation on her ring finger. All coherent thought left her when Draco pushed her up onto the table and trailed his hot wet kisses down her neck. She moaned and leaned back to give him better access.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Ron Weasley's voice erupted from behind her.

How was that? Sorry to leave you hanging but review and chapters will come faster! Have a great weekend ahead


	4. Last Names, Cold Insults and Distance

I'm back again with another chapter! This one's especially long for all of my awesome readers out there :D There's a little dub-con in this chapter though, be warned. Starts at the first line and ends at the second, just a warning for those who don't really like it.

Thanks to my beta- KatnissistheLove for making this readable and putting up with me :D

Complete Me Chapter 4 – Last Names, Cold Insults, and Distance

One look at Ron's irate face that was a bright shade of red, almost as bright as his hair in fact, and Hermione knew she was in trouble. Never had she seen Ron this angry in all their years of schooling, but she'd always known him to be possessive over what belonged to him. And now, that was her wasn't it?

She guiltily pushed Draco away from her, hastily picking up her robes where they'd been discarded on the cool stone floor and closed it over her still dripping blouse. She tucked her unruly hair behind her ears and took a breath.

"Ron, listen I can explain-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Yeah you're going to bloody well explain right this minute!" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away.

She felt Draco move behind her and he stopped Ron.

"Don't do anything rash. It was a mistake." She'd never heard him say something with the slightest bit of respect for Ron before, but Ron disregarded it. Hermione didn't know why Draco had to choose that moment to act out of character, but all it did was worsen Ron's temper and she had to jog to keep up with him as he dragged her away, out of the greenhouse, leaving behind a worried-looking Draco Malfoy.

He pulled her into his room in the professors' dorm and pushed her onto his bed, drawing the curtains and casting silencing and locking charms. He turned to face her and when she looked into his face, she didn't recognize the man she had fallen in love with at all.

"So you think you're too good for me now? Too good that you have to resort to snogging with the enemy?" He said calmly. This scared Hermione. Ron's explosive blow-ups, she could handle. His silent treatments were harder to bear, but not completely unfamiliar either. But this deadly calm he was now exhibiting? It was new – frighteningly and heart-poundingly new to Hermione. Hermione didn't like it, not one bit.

Hermione wanted to correct him, to say that he wasn't the enemy anymore. But that wouldn't go well considering the position she was in now, so instead she pleaded with him, trying to turn him back into the Ron she knew and loved.

"No, I'm sorry Ron it's just that I got carried away for a moment there, I really didn't mean it!"

He turned away, seeming to accept her explanation for a brief moment, before he unexpectedly whirled around and placed himself on the bed, forcing his body down above hers.

"Well let me remind you exactly who you are engaged to, _dear_."

He started to kiss her neck forcefully, jamming one of his legs between both of hers. His hands creeped up her waist to her chest. Hermione arched and writhed on the bed, not from any pleasure she derived from this horrifying invasion of her body, but from frantic attempts at trying to gather enough momentum to dislodge Ron from his position above her. But his bulky body, the perfect Keeper's build, really, strengthened from years of Quidditch held fast, would not yield to the pathetic struggling of his weak, petite little victim. His violating kisses traveled down her neck to her collarbone, leaving bruises in its wake.

"Ron don't, please I'm so sorry."

"You're not sorry, but when I'm done you will be."

He ripped her blouse open and his mouth moved to the tops of her breasts, just above her bra. The sight of her green lingerie seemed to enrage him and he pressed his arousal hard into her upper thigh, and his hands reached around her to undo the clasp. Hermione screamed when he managed to get the clasp open, and she felt moisture dampen her cheeks and realized she was crying. The Ron she knew would never do this.

He settled his mouths over each breast in turn, biting and sucking in a way that was not at all pleasurable and leaving purple marks on her creamy skin.

Ron drew back briefly, contemplating Hermione. Thinking this agony was finally over, Hermione rolled over to her side, but was roughly yanked back to face her fiancée, who had apparently been enraged even further by her sobbing. He raised a hand to a terrified Hermione.

_He wouldn't! _

_Would he?_

"You belong to _me_, do you understand? Not that Filthy. Bouncing. Ferret." He punctuated each word with a hard slap, or a brutal punch, occasionally a kick here and there, making the young brunette under him cry out in agony.

"R… Ron-"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I… I belong to you." She whimpered slightly, not really meaning the words, but seeing no alternative.

"To who?"

"Y… You! Ro… Ronald B… Billius Weasley. Only you." She sobbed.

He delivered one final blow to her face, causing a dark welt to pop up just as instantly, but finally laid his hand down, seemingly satisfied at the girl's words.

Once he'd done that, he seemed to hear her sobbing and sat back on his heels, realization seeping into his eyes as he saw what he had done. He got off the bed, the cold hardness taking the place of the shame in his eyes.

"There's a fidelity charm on the ring, so I'll know if you ever get out of hand." He told her, watching as she cowered on the bed facing away from him. "And you're not allowed to put glamour charms over those bruises. I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

She nodded in reply. She didn't speak for fear that her voice would fail her, and so she quietly dressed and awaited his next assault. It never came.

"'Godric, Mione, I'm so sorry I had to do this, but I had to. Merlin, I didn't want it anymore than you did. Come on, I'll take you back to your dorm."

She wanted to scream at him, tell him not to use her pet name when he'd just violated her in the worst way possible. But she didn't want to incur his wrath once more and so she remained quiet, allowing him to take her elbow to half-carry her all the way back to her room and into bed. He leaned over her and she flinched, but he only placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, wife." He left the room quietly.

Those words seemed like a death sentence as she gave in to her tears.

Draco woke up with only one thought plaguing his mind.

Hermione.

He jolted out of bed immediately, his immediate thoughts occupied with her safety, before he realized something else. Since when did he ever call her "Hermione"? Since when did she ever become more to him that just "Granger"? He sighed brusquely and brushed the thoughts aside, getting out of bed.

Weaslbee had left so abruptly yesterday, and in such a huff too. He had a strong urge to visit Granger and see if she was getting on alright but he pressed it down. What did it matter to him anyway? It wasn't like the Weasel had any balls to do anything of those sorts to his wife. Right?

Draco wasn't convinced, but saw no other alternatives except to continue as he would on any other normal day. For all he knew, not doing so could cause Granger even more than their little transgression last night already did.

Dressing quickly in his robes he hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast, firmly pushing out all remaining thoughts about his fellow professor. Could a wizard obliviate himself, he wondered? He would have to ask their resident Gryffindor bookworm about that the next time he saw her.

Hermione opened her eyes and found her cheeks unusually stiff. She brought a hand up in curious examination, and found that it was stained with dried tears. Kicking her covers aside, she walked to her attached bathroom, careful not to wake the still slumbering Lavender. She glanced in the mirror and gasped at her reflection.

Her brown hair was a rat's nest atop her head, even worse than most mornings. She peeled back the collar of her blouse only to find love bites scattered on her neck and collarbone. Her brown eyes were puffy and swollen, bloodshot from all of her crying. What had happened?

Ron.

With that one word, all the memories came rushing back and she had to brace herself on the sink's edge to keep from toppling over. The images hit her hard in the chest, taking her breath away until she had to sit with her head between her knees on the toilet bowl. She heard movement outside. Lavender was waking up, and if she saw Hermione in this state, questions were sure to come. She wasn't sure she was entirely capable of answering them just yet.

She stood up, ignored the head rush she got from moving too fast, and took off her clothes, hopping into the shower and letting the scalding water wash away Ron's touch on her skin. Once she heard Lavender knock once on the bathroom door, she dried off and wrapped herself in her towel, careful to conceal the marks and stepped out.

It didn't matter, because Lavender was too bleary eyed to notice anyway.

She dressed in her standard robes and stared at her neck. The markings had faded from an angry purple to an only slightly-alarming red overnight, but they were still clearly visible against her pale skin tone. She was about to raise her wand to cast a glamour charm over them but she remembered Ron's words and lowered it again. She didn't want to go against his wishes, not after what happened last night.

She placed her wand in her pocket and left the room for breakfast, holding her head high.

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall. A small first year bumped into her and nearly spilt his pumpkin juice. He looked up at her fearfully, expecting a harsh reprimand, but she only laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. His gaze lowered onto her neck and he frowned. Hermione realized he was staring at her bruises and so she sidestepped him and made her way to the professor's table before he could ask any questions, settling herself down beside Harry. Ron came and sat on her other side and she tensed.

"Hey, what happened to you 'Mione?" Harry asked, gesturing to her neck.

"Oh um, it's just… um-"

"It's her allergies acting up. She'll be fine, she already took her medicine this morning." Ron lied smoothly, reaching for his goblet to take a sip. Hermione nodded mutely and reached for her own goblet, trying not to let her gaze wander to where a certain blonde wizard sat.

Draco shifted in his seat and tried not to turn his head to look at Granger. He wouldn't give in to the temptation. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys do not give in easily. He chanted it over and over in his head, hoping that it'd keep him from-

There were angry red marks all over her neck. She was staring into her goblet of pumpkin juice as if there were slugs in it. After what seemed like ages, she looked up and caught his eye and for once he couldn't read her like he normally did.

There was a sudden flutter of wings and a letter dropped onto his empty plate. He broke off eye contact with Granger and scrutinized the pristine white envelope. Recognising the Malfoy envelope seal, he broke it and pulled out the parchment inside.

_Draco,_

_Your father and I have decided on a wedding date for your wedding to Ms Astoria Greengrass. His seer has foreseen the 14__th__ of October to be an agreeable date, exactly a month from now. Preparations are already near completion, for the ceremony is to be held in usual Malfoy tradition, and all that is left would be the fittings and minor details. Please be prepared to help Ms Greengrass in whatever she may require._

_In addition, as we have previously discussed, there are certain matters concerning the conceiving of a Malfoy heir. Please allow this to be a due reminder that the heir must not only be birthed within the next 5 years, as stated in your betrothal agreement, but that it has to be a legitimate son of upright parentage. Any "business on the side" will not be tolerated in this family, on both yours and Ms Greengrass' part._

_We trust that you will take the necessary steps to inform Ms Greengrass of the details of your blissful matrimony, both in areas of the ceremony, as well as the other issues raised here. _

_All my love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione felt Ron's hand linger on her thigh and immediately felt nauseous. After last night she didn't really want him to touch her but she couldn't retaliate, not when everyone was expecting them to get married and live together happily ever after. Not when her parents were so overjoyed at their engagement. No matter what Ron did last night, she'd just have to deal.

When his hand crept up to just under her skirt, she stood abruptly, unfortunately garnering the attention of the whole Hall with the screeching noise of her chair scraping back.

She almost withered like a rose that had been deprived of love and care under the intense scrutiny, half of which came from Ron himself, the other from non other than the cause of this whole mess, Draco Malfoy.

"I, um, I'm gonna go prepare for my first class now." She said lamely, excusing herself and running out into the hallway. Ron's dubious look wasn't lost on her, but she couldn't bring herself to play his games and humour him. She pressed her back against the wall and heaved deep breaths.

She felt his hot breath on her neck before she heard him.

"Granger, look, the other night-"

"Don't. Just go. He can't see me with you or he'll- he'll-" she choked on her words, but forced herself to take a deep breath. "Just go, Malfoy."

Her use of his surname was much more severe than when he'd used hers. He flinched slightly at her cold tone. He ran his eyes over the bruises on her neck again and stepped back reluctantly. They were back to square one- last names, cold insults and an uncomfortable distance that seemed to span miles between them.

A/N: How was that? I love to hear feedback from you guys so please take a little time a leave a review okay? Have a great week ahead!


End file.
